sin sufrimiento
by Masato.14
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la vida perfecta que esperabas no es perfecta del todo? A Shaoran Li eso no le importa, pues para él Sakura Kinomoto es la perfección: nada mas que eso


Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de **CLAMP**, la historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Sin sufrimiento<strong>

_"El mundo no puede cambiarse solo con buenas palabras" _

_Lelouch Lamperouge -Code Geass-_

Cerró la puerta dando un suspiro. No es que la visita de Tomoyo Daidouji lo molestara, al contrario, le guardaba gran aprecio a esa persona.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que su personalidad no era del todo "sociable", vamos, que apenas y había participado un par de veces en toda la conversación, además que las últimas palabras que había dicho aquella vieja amiga lo habían dejado algo molesto.

No quiso que aquello siguiera dándole vueltas en la cabeza así que se dio la vuelta y en el pasillo se encontró con la única persona que podía sacar una sonrisa en él.

Sakura Kinomoto.

-No es así -se dijo a sí mismo usando esa sonrisa secreta-, ya no es Sakura Kinomoto, ahora es Sakura Li.

Y es que jamás iba a dejar de maravillarse con el milagro de ser el esposo de esa mujer, a pesar de llevar más de cuatro años en matrimonio, jamás iba a dejar de dar gracias cada vez que despertaba y se encontraba con el dulce cuadro de aquella persona durmiendo a su lado, con ese rostro de niña que al parecer nunca cambiaría y al que tanto amaba.

Se acercó despacio para no ser escuchado y la abrazó por la espalda, un tintineo llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba.

-Sha-Shaoran -tartamudeó- me pegaste un buen susto, casi dejo caer todo.

Shaoran acomodó su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura y vio que entre las manos de su esposa (rayos, como le encantaba usar esa palabra) estaba la bandeja de té con las tazas y platos que acababan de utilizar.

-¿Tomoyo ya se fue? -preguntó mientras acomodaba mejor las cosas sobre la bandeja.

-Si -respondió borrando la sonrisa, al recordar lo dicho por Tomoyo. Soltó un poco sus brazos para dejar libre a Sakura aunque ella no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me pareció extraño como una chica tan hermosa como ella, aun no se ha casado.

-Debe estar esperando a la persona indicada -contestó él mecánicamente y es que no estaba pensando precisamente en la vida amorosa de Daidouji.

-Mmm tal vez.

Shaoran seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, así que lo tomó por sorpresa el sentir los labios de Sakura darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra haber encontrado a esa persona.

Y cuando había despertado de la ensoñación y pensó en besar esos mismos labios, el cuerpo de Sakura había escapado repentinamente hacia la cocina.

-Yo también me alegro -murmuró cerrando un puño- no me importa nada, con tal de que estés a mi lado, Sakura.

q-p-q-p-q-p-q-p

Fue un largo día.

No había nada que le causara mayor estrés que el papeleo en el trabajo y ese día se la pasó prácticamente en eso.

-Estoy en casa -musitó sin una pizca de ganas.

Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada para ir directamente a dejarse caer en el sillón, arrojó el maletín a un lado. Ni siquiera le importó fijarse en donde había caído, lo único que quería era descansar y tratar de dar un respiro.

-¡Bienvenido!

Aquella dulce y a la vez enérgica voz lo recibió en el momento.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? -preguntó Sakura sonriente como siempre, sentándose a un lado suyo- el día de hoy llegaste un poco más tarde.

Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola mejor en aquel maravilloso (o eso le parecía a él) sillón.

-No te preocupes -Sakura dijo levantándose de un brinco- la cena ya esta lista, iré a servir. ¡Te espero!

Y así como llegó, se fue.

Sakura era como un torbellino en muchos aspectos. Tenía aquella energía que parecía inagotable y una manera que la hacía destacar, estuviese en el lugar que estuviese, cada vez que entraba a una habitación. Dudaba que una avalancha llamara mas la atención que ella.

Después de unos segundos de pelea contra sus músculos, al fin pudo convencer a sus piernas de que ya era el momento de levantarse y con todo el pesar del mundo abandonó su muy querido sillón. Aunque ese delicioso olor que llegaba de la concina, ayudó mucho a que esto se llevara a cabo.

Se puso de pie y miró a un lado para ver de una vez dónde había caído su maletín pero lo que se encontró fue con otra cosa que hizo que sus cejas se juntaran y formaran una sola línea en su frente.

-Shaoran te estoy esp...

La voz de Sakura nuevamente llegó a sus oídos, su flamante esposa estaba de pie con una cuchara de servir en la mano. Sin embargo la vista de Sakura también se había posado en aquello que Shaoran llevaba evitando desde el día que se casaron.

-Vamos Shaoran -murmuró sin esa energía tan de ella- o se enfriará.

El hombre asintió y siguió a Sakura hasta la mesa de la cocina. Ambos se sentaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, la japonesa se veía algo nerviosa.

Maldición, odiaba verla así.

-Kero esta algo enfadado -dijo de pronto en un susurro- no ha querido hablar en todo el día.

Shaoran levantó la mirada de su plato ¿no habló en todo el día había dicho?

-Ya veo.

No quiso seguir pensando en ese tonto muñeco, así que cambió el tema de conversación y al parecer funcionó un poco, pues Sakura volvió a sonreír y hablar de esa forma tan animada como característica suya.

Sin embargo, al volver a su habitación, tenían que pasar de nuevo por la sala y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia aquella repisa en particular. En efecto, aquel muñeco amarillo alado seguía ahí sentado, tal cual el muñeco que era.

¿Seguía ahí sentado? ¡Claro que seguía ahí! ¿A dónde más podía ir? Estaba comenzando a pensar de manera ridícula.

Sakura iba delante suyo así que cuando el teléfono sonó, el se ofreció a contestarlo.

-Habla a casa de Li.

Contestó con monotonía una vez estando solo.

_-¿Eres tu Shaoran?_

-Tomoyo... espera, en seguida iré por Sakura...

_-No, no_ -se apresuró la voz-_ con quien quería hablar es contigo._

El ceño de Shaoran volvió a estrecharse.

_-¿Está Sakura cerca?_

El señor Li dio un suspiro.

-No.

_-Debes hacerlo Shaoran._

Vaya, la nueva técnica era ser directa. Tal vez demasiado directa para él, aunque ninguna de sus tretas iban a hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Lo pensaré -respondió solo para quitársela de encima.

_-¡No me trates como a una niña Shaoran Li!_

El castaño alejó un poco el teléfono de su oído, en ciertas ocasiones la voz de Tomoyo no era tan musical y suave como la mayoría de las veces.

-No te estoy tratando como una niña -dijo con tranquilidad, esperando que su interlocutora también comenzara a calmarse.

_-¿Sabes? En ocasiones siento que para ti, Sakura y yo aún seguimos siendo las mismas niñas de primaria que conociste hace años._

¿Tú crees?, pensó Shaoran medio sonriendo en su lado de la línea.

_-¿Y...cómo está Sakura? -_indagó Tomoyo de pronto con algo de aprensión. La realidad era que no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo, mucho menos después de escuchar aquel suspiro a través de la bocina de su celular.

-No lo sé... -respondió Shaoran tomándose la cien con los dedos, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza- dice que Kero no ha querido hablar con ella.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego...

_-Esa es una buena señal o... una mala._

-No estoy seguro –confesó hastiado.

_-Shaoran, sé que es difícil y que eres tu quien más ha sufrido._

-Yo... no... estoy... sufriendo -lo dijo muy lentamente para que Tomoyo lo entendiera de una buena vez y dejara de molestar con sus comentarios.

_-Nadie puede resistir tanto Shaoran, si sigues encerrándote complicaras más las cosas. Para ti y para Sakura._

Shaoran apretó con fuerza el teléfono, quería colgar, quería que Tomoyo cerrara la boca de una buena vez y se maldijo a sí mismo por verse incapaz de colgar el teléfono; la única mujer con la que podía atreverse a hacer algo de ese tipo era su prima Meiling.

-Escucha Tomoyo, estoy cansado -y no mentía- hablemos luego.

_-Discúlpame Shaoran, pero debes hacer algo pronto. Sé que eres consciente de la importancia de la situación, sino fuera así, ¿entonces por qué no han tenido hijos? ¿Cuántos años llevan casados?_

-Ese es un asunto de Sakura y mío.

Tomoyo comenzó a dudar, la voz de Shaoran iba helándose cada vez más, sabía que era culpa suya, pero esa era la manera de hacerle entender. Levantó la cabeza y siguió hablando con voz firme.

_-Cuando nazca un bebe y Sakura se entere que no posee ningún "poder" ¿Qué pasará Shaoran? ¿Qué sucederá cuando regresen a Hong Kong para que lo conozca tu madre y hable con Sakura?_

Shaoran no respondió.

Maldita sea.

_-¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura vea que la magia no existe?_

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? ¡Por los Dioses, se suponía que Sakura era su mejor amiga!

¿Acaso no quería que fuera feliz?

-Tomoyo... tengo que colgar -solo con decir eso alejó la bocina de su oído pero de todos modos alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Tomoyo...

_-Lo siento._

Colgó el teléfono, se quedó de pie mirando el aparto durante varios minutos hasta que volvió a levantar la mirada para observar aquel muñeco amarillo. Aquel muñeco inerte y que miraba sin ver con aquellos vacíos ojos de plástico. Cómo le hubiera gustado que "Kerberos" existiera realmente, cómo le hubiera gustado pertenecer a una familia de magos y ser heredero de un clan mágico, cómo le hubiera gustado vivir aquella maravillosa fantasía junto a Sakura.

Pero no era así.

La magia no existía, solo en la mente de su esposa.

-¡Yo no estoy sufriendo!

Amaba a Sakura, nada era más importante con tal de seguir a su lado y si Sakura era feliz imaginado un mundo lleno de magia, cartas y guardianes, entonces el haría que eso fuera real.

Caminó a paso lento hacia la habitación y al llegar se encontró con Sakura cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo. Se veía tan hermosa.

-Shaoran -murmuró la señora Li al ver a su esposo reflejado en el espejo- tardaste, ¿quién era?

-Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? -repitió extrañada- ¿y qué quería?

-Parece que está organizando una fiesta -mintió encogiéndose de hombros, después se lo diría a la diseñadora. Parece que ahora tendría que hacerlo de verdad pues lo ojos de Sakura se habían iluminado al escuchar la noticia.

-¿De verdad? ¡eso es maravilloso!

Shaoran sonrió, pues era muy fácil hacer feliz a Sakura y por nada del mundo dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastimara, o que la alejaran de él. Se acercó y la besó con cuidado. Ellos eran muy felices, no importaba lo que dijera Tomoyo.

-Te amo.

Sintió los delgados brazos abrazar su espalda.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran. Me haces muy feliz.

.

* * *

><p>Lo único que me atrevo decir es que este fic fue escrito una tarde en la que la cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas y de pronto se me vino la idea... ¿Qué tal si todo fue una alucinación de Sakura?<p>

Y he aquí el fanfic

Por un tiempo creí que había perdido este oneshot pero ya ví que no, lo he encontrado. No es algo que esté acostumbrada a escribir y tampoco creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Creo que fue hecho en mis tiempos dramáticos y oscuros, todos hemos tenido de esos. Cambié el titulo, pero aún así creo que es un mal titulo :(

Los dejo, espero que tengan lecturas mucho más felices que ésta.


End file.
